Still in love with you
by GazeAtTheSky
Summary: After coming back from a trip, Tsuna who's still in love with this girl from his village will starts to learn the truth about this maiden's heart and how will he keep on being from learning this painful truth.


Still in love with you

The same scent, the same air blowing, the same trees, the same ground, it feels like if I never left this place but it's been a year since I left my hometown. And here I am back again, feels like if it was yesterday, when I left my friends, when I saw my princess crying. It's been a year but feels like if it's yesterday. All of that because reborn gave me a mission, he didn't want anybody else than me to know about it and I had to part unexpectedly when things was getting better with Vicky.  
So walking on the path to my hometown, I wonder if anything changed in a year, if she's still the same, or... No way she cant have find a man, no way not yet. Without realizing it, I started to walk faster, my heart started to beat faster, sweat running down. I sighed while saying "seems like I'm still in love with her"  
While walking, I realized a couple walking on a sideway, and I went to see who it was just to realize... It was Hibari and chrome holding hands and exchanging kisses. ''Omg did they really got together within the year i left'', I still remember the Hibari who was trying to bite her to death and the cute chrome trying to befriend him. I do admit Hibari had something for her and he was hiding it really badly but wow~ can't believe it went so fast.  
I should go congratulate them but I think I shouldn't disturb their sweet time together. So i kept on walking just to realize if Hibari and chrome got together within a year, chances that Vicky is with somebody is so high, after all, Vicky was one of the prettiest girl in town, charming, cute, smart, kind, pretty, and more, she was close to perfection.  
Thoughts about all the possible things that could happen went across my mind bu i swept them all away. And with confidence, determination, I decided I will see the truth and confront i may it be happy or sad.  
Entering the village, I can see the same merchants, the same stores, the same streets, the same greetings. I guess there's nothing better than the peaceful village I lived in.  
As I was walking on my way to Vicky house, item with the friends I departed and talked with them. At first, there was a weird at atmosphere but as time passed, we just got back like how we were before. The good old friends, I first met with was Xiao, he's the first friend I ever made in this village, we have known each other for 19yearz and he's always there for me. We started to talk about what i missed during the year. He started with HibarixChrome, it was a surprise when they announced since we thought Roduko wouldn't let chrome go to another man but I guess we were wrong. Then he talked about how most of my friends missed me and how nothing big really happened. Usual stuff going to school, eating sleeping. I then asked him about Vicky: anything happened with her?  
-nope nothing, she's all yours bro, answered Xiao  
- tssk, what, I don't like her, fully knowing we both knew it was a lie  
-oh I forgot there's this new hot guy in town, he's really fun to be with  
- what's his name?  
- I heard he's our mayor's grandson, his name is Sorix  
I wanted to know more but without knowing, we already arrived at Vicky's house and so Xiao left me wishing me good luck. However I didn't know my heart would be shattered.

Knocking on the door, Vicky opened it and I could see she was still the same pretty girl i remember from last year. We greeted each other and she invited me.  
I met Vicky during school, i heard of her from my friends saying how beautiful she was, she was like a princess. And with knowing, our path has crossed each other. And we soon became good friends. She was someone could trust but we weren't that close sadly.

So how are you, said Vicky, waking me up from my thoughts about her  
- fine i just arrived, I just saw Hibari and chrome together  
- yes, it's been 2monthz since they are together, they look really cute even though sometimes they should know where they are before doing something, said Vicky while laughing  
- there's also this new guy I heard of, exclaimed myself  
- yes and he's so pretty, I think i fell in love with him... My heart started to beat faster, my hands were shaking, I was starting to sweat, felt like if time stop, I couldn't breath, my brain wasn't working, couldn't believe what i just heard.  
-Tsuna are you fine? It seems like if you had heard some really bad news.  
No, no I can't let her see me in this state, I can't let her know i love her.  
- oh no I'm fine, but umm can you repeat what you just said, asked her, while hoping I heard it all wrong  
- oh yes, this new guy Sorix, he's so hot, you see, he came to our village 5months ago. At first he seemed like a kid that didn't want to have friends but he was really kind. Teach asked me to help him know the school better and to help him catch up in work since i was the class president. So we started to be together and without knowing, started to really like him. However, I've keep this for myself for the past weeks. You're the first to know this Tsuna. I'm sure I can count on you to not say it to other people.  
Speechless, nothing could come out of my mouth. Couldn't believe what she just said.  
I replied like somebody trying to run away,  
I said: don't worry, you can trust me, imma support and help you, which was obviously a lie as my heart was in pain. I then said I had to go back home since I forgot I had to meet with my parents. Vicky, without knowing all the emotions running into me just said: sure go ahead, we can talk later. Bye  
-bye said I.

Going outside, I walked and after a while, I stopped and gazed at the sky. Watching the clouds moving, watching the birds flying and the sun going through the gaps left by the leaves. I wanted to cry, let all my pain out but I just couldn't. It's during times like that I wished Yiting never left this village, she was the girl I could say anything and I could let all my feelings her. But she left this village 3yearz ago, unexpectedly; she fell in sleep forever leaving me and everybody here without her smile and her kind words.  
I was walking without knowing where I was heading, just looking at the sky, I walked and walked for an unknown time, an hour? 10minutes? I just know tears were starting to fall when the sun was starting to set..


End file.
